Big Daddy/Gameplay
Overview Big Daddy uses its brute strength to fight, either by using its fist or drill. He is difficult to face up close to due armored attacks. Big Daddy is also able to use Plasmids, similar to the Alpha series of Big Daddies and Subject Delta, another Big Daddy, and the protagonist of BioShock 2. Big Daddy's Plasmids allow Big Daddy to attack at a mid-range, but Big Daddy's strongest area in close-quarters combat. His attacks are not easily interrupted and they offer many ways to combo. A trade for Big Daddy's strength is low running speed. He has few options for closing in on opponents but he does have Charging Rush which cannot be interrupted by a single regular attack due to Super Armor and can move Big Daddy in at quick speeds. Big Daddy's best game mode in generally said to be 1V1 but he does have attacks capable of hitting crowds such as Drill Slam. Movelist *'Jab' - - Throw a simple punch. *'Overhead Palooka' - or + - Big Daddy does a downward punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. *'Uppercut' - + - Throw a simple uppercut. *'Sweeping Fist' - + - Big Daddy does a swinging punch, tripping the opponent. *'Aerial Jab' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Hard Punch' - or + (Air) - Big Daddy does a stronger punch, sending the opponent away. *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Down Punch' - + (Air) - Big Daddy does a downward punch. *'Drill Punch' - - Big Daddy quickly thrusts his drill, knocking the opponent down. *'Charging Rush' - or + - Big Daddy dashes forward, stopping only when striking an opponent. If the charge connects and if the button is pressed a second time, Big Daddy slams the opponent down with an overhead swing of the drill arm. *'Drill Skewer' - + - Big Daddy does a multi-hit uppercut with his drill, knocking back the opponent. *'Drill Slam' - + - Big Daddy smashes the drill into the ground, causing explosions. Can be mashed to cause more explosions, eventually sending the opponent away. *'Aerial Drill Punch' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Charging Rush' - or (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Drill Skewer' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Descending Drill Slam' - (Air) - Same as the ground version, only Big Daddy falls to the ground, causing a massive explosion when it hits the floor. Can be mashed to cause more explosions, eventually sending the opponent away. center|200px *'Incinerate!' - - Big Daddy unleashes a small explosion from its hand. Hold the button to unleash a bigger explosion that knocks the opponent away. *'Electro Bolt' - or + - Big Daddy fires a bolt of electricity, stunning the opponent on contact. *'Cyclone Trap' - + - Big Daddy summons a tornado that launches the opponent into the air. *'Winter Blast' - + - Big Daddy creates a small patch of ice on the ground, freezing the opponent temporarily. *'Air Incinerate' - (Air) - Big Daddy fires a short-ranged burst of flame from its hand, which knocks the opponent to the ground if it connects. *'Air Electro Bolt' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Cyclone Trap' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Winter Blast' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Drill Forward Eject' - or - Big Daddy grabs and holds the opponent with one hand, and knocks them away using his drill. *'Drill Up Eject' - - Big Daddy grabs the opponent and knocks them into the air using his drill. *'Slam' - - Big Daddy grabs the opponent and slams them to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:BioShock Category:PSASBR